From Tattered to Riches
by invisiblestitches
Summary: When orphaned Orihime Inoue is taken in by successful CEO Ulquiorra Schiffer she discovers a life she never thought she could lead and what she discovers is her past and possible future.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold, though it was still young, one of many that she would have to endure. She should be used to it - one could never really get used to the feel of the frosted ground underneath their back, the way the rain fell mercilessly on your exposed body, when the clothes that were once considered warm were anything but. The cold air seeped through the holes in her old outfit.

She was familiar with it though - the pain in her stomach from starvation, the dry ache in her throat from lack of water and the feeling of never being able to stay warm, she just couldn't get used it, no matter how hard she tried.

She gave herself credit for being able to survive thus far, she had bitten the cold and hunger since she'd been a child, survived the cold rooms of the under funded orphanage and into the adulthood in the streets - but she didn't know how much longer she could do it.

Orihime had never had a taste of a home cooked meal, never had a caring mother or father who could read her stories at night and keep her forever close. No, Orihime had anything but a normal - but she craved one desperately - that was for sure.

Cold wind blew across her small form, causing rough shiver or roll down her spine. She tried to futilely pull her jumper close pr to her petite but voluptuous form, even though it was too big for her it did little to shield her from the harsh weather. It was nights like this that Orihime almost pitied herself - almost. She couldn't pity herself, she absolutely refused to, there were many others like her. So on nights like these she prayed for them, blessed their lives and thanked God for her own.

But she also thought about what her life should have been like and not how it turned out.

Her mother, with glowing auburn hair and grey eyes with a subtle hint of blue in them like herself, her father, with darker hair and a warm smile - like her loving brother who died with them. She liked to think that they would have lived in a grand house with pets to love.

All the things that she had wanted in life, what most of the other children got when they were adopted from the orphanage, and yet, no one had ever wanted her. All she had ever gotten was rejection and the so he would lay in bed and all she could smell was the mould from the ceiling of her room that was rotting away and the pungent of faeces from the toilets that seemed to have never been cleaned.

Orihime tried to ward off the memories of that horrible prison but no matter what she did the memories kept haunting her, invading her thoughts and her dreams.

_She was walking along the halls of the orphanage, her feet bare and frozen - braving the cold wooden floorboards. Her hands were numb and trembling, the air biting at her pale, fragile skin. She peeked though the crack in the door to her left as she walked by, the family was talking to one of the boys that lived at the orphan with her - they were smiling and nodding, listening intently. _

_Orihime was started as Ms. Suna suddenly yelled "Orihime Inoue, you're next!" That woman was truly vile._

_Tatsuki, a girl that Orihime had become close to passed by her, having just finished with Ms. Suna. The words that Tasuki were comforting "be strong Hime", Tatsuki squeezed her hand as she walked by and smiled lightly. _

_Orihime had grown fond of the nickname that had been awarded to her by Tatsuki. Hime, it was unique in its own simplicity - it made her feel special and loved. It make her feel known and acknowledged._

_She cautiously walked into the bathroom that she assumed had been a gleaming white once upon a time, it was now a sickening shade of green and brown from time, mould, negligence and uncleanliness. She looked up to the imposing figure, who smiled at her darkly, with two yellow teeth showing - the rest missing. Orihime liked to compare her smile to acid._

_"Strip". Orihime had many qualms about exposing herself, especially in front of someone to vulgar; for Christ's sake, she was only eleven years old!_

_Nonetheless, she obeyed and then a bucket of freezing water was thrown over her head, causing her to convulse furiously. Ms. Suna slapped her mercilessly across the face - Orihime's face went blank and she immediately stopped shivering, she had learned that showing her emotions wasn't a good idea. _

_She was scrubbed down roughly, but the cold water did little to scrub the dirt from her body, under her fingernails, the clumps in her thick auburn hair, but she did appreciate this time, she got the think. But she only had one thing to think about: adoption. And that always made her instantly unappreciative. The only reason that Ms. Suna would ever wash the children was when potential parents were visiting._

_She would close her eyes and scrunch her hands into fists. __**Please god, if you're there please listen. Please let this be my day, please, please, get me out of here. **_

_Orihime had to keep herself from crying every time she was rejected, it seemed as though she would never be adopted and she didn't know why. The parents that she had met and talked to had seemed thrilled by her presence and seemed to like her, but something always went wrong..._

_"You shouldn't get your hopes up child, you're going to be stuck here till you're sixteen, and then you'll be out of this place...and left of the streets" she grinned that toothless, empty smile at her and Orihime had to resist from slapping that smile right off her face._

_It was true though, the older the orphan the less likely adoption becomes. It was a terrible rule, but one that was indefinitely true._

Orihime was woken from her dream by violent shaking, was there an earthquake? In her sleepy state she assumed it was an earthquake, but it was really a man, shaking her awake. She blinked into alertness and looked at the man.

He was incredibly handsome.

His dark locks fell across his face and were in great contrast with his emerald green eyes and paper white skin. The planes of his face seemed to have been hand chiseled from marble. His was an angel, Orhime understood.

That was it, this was the end of the line - the dark streets had finally killed her. Orihime was flattered to have an angel sent for her - though she didn't know why she should be going to hell, that's where all the bad kids went p, that's what she had been told.

Ms. Suna had once found her praying to God, kneeling by the side of her bed.

"You stupid, insolent little girl, you think that God will help you?" Her laugh was cruel and menacing. "God could never love someone like you, he only loves those that are simple, those who have love, those who have a family. He doesn't even know you exist"

Orihime couldn't believe that she had ever listened to that disgusting woman. Now here he was, a perfect angel to take her to the kingdom of heaven. "I'm ready" she whispered, the light became too much and she passed out.

Ulquiorra Schiffer walked along the streets of Karakura, eyeing the girls that were eyeing him. He had just left his office and was now heading home. Normally, he wouldn't called a driver but tonight he felt like going for a walk before calling his car.

Ulquiorra had just finished his walk and was holding his phone in his hand - ready to call his driver when he heard a noise. It was the sound of whimpering, Ulquiorra thought someone was in trouble so he ran to the sound and when he came to an alley he couldn't see anyone but the horrifying sounds were still present. He walked further into the alley - more cautiously now.

I shouldn't be here.

It was almost as if the sounds were being whispered into his ears now, he was so close but for the life of him he could decipher where they were emanating from. He went to turn from the alley when he saw a bundle of orange curls. Ulquiorra crouched down and discovered that the noises were coming from the small homeless woman, a beautiful woman at that. He shook her gently, trying to wake her.

Here eyes opened slowly, revealing a magnificent shade of grey with tiny flecks of blue. She looked at him curiosity, as if he was her dying savior, and then she spoke, he could barely hear her. "I'm ready" and then her eye shut again.

Ulquiorra jumped back slightly thinking that she had just died but then saw that her chest was still rising and falling and was slightly relived. He was about to leave her and walk away but something stopped him from doing it, this woman had nowhere to go.

He sighed "I'll take you with me". He pulled out his phone and called his home. He spoke to the person on the other end "Run a bath and prepare some clothes and the guest room". Ulquiorra called his driver and waited, picking up the girl - who wasn't surprisingly light weight. He carried her out of the alley and to the nearest road. His car pulled up and his driver stepped out.

"Sir, what's going on?" He sounded surprised. "Never mind, just open the back door" Ulquiorra spoke monotonously. Ulquiorra looked down at the woman, brushing her thick hair away from her pale face, her features were soft but sunken in.

Ulquiorra sat down in the back seat - stretching the woman out and laying her head on his lap, his driver started the car as soon as Ulquiorra signaled it. They drove carefully through the traffic and back to the Schiffer Manor.

The car was expensive, a Mercedes Benz, it had cream leather interior and Ulquiorra could see some of the dirt rub off the woman and onto the leather. Normally this would've bothered someone like Ulquiorra but at the moment all he could think about was the beautiful woman who was sleeping on his lap.

Was she a drug user? Had her family died? Was she a teen that ran away from home and never came back?

It seemed that she had been homeless for quite a while. Her cheek bones were prominent on her face as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. He stroked her hair softly - this wasn't like him, he wasn't meant to be caring, he was meant to be a ruthless business man that didn't stop for anyone until he made his way to the top. He didn't know why this woman suddenly changed him. Although Ulquiorra was quite the ladies man he didn't have any real relationships - he never cared for any of the girls that he had been with - they were merely for his satisfaction.

Ulquiorra's phone buzzed and he picked it up, hearing Nelleil on the end of the line.

"What do you want?" Nelleil almost yelled - wasn't Nelliel the one calling him?

"Listen, I have a woman with me-"

"Shocker"

"No, this is different, I found the woman in an alley, she needs taking care of. I will explain if I must when we get back, but get one of the maids to run a bath for her"

"Ulquiorra-"

"Nelliel" Ulquiorra interrupted, he must have sounded serious because the man on the other line fell silent.

"Where are you?" Nelliel was a lot calmer now.

"Ten minutes away"

"See you then" Nelleil hung up the phone and Ulquiorra went back to soothing the woman. Her exquisite eyes fluttered open delicately, Ulquiorra found himself enraptured in their depths.

"Where am I?" She spoke softly - her voice was like music.

"You're safe, what's your name" he asked, curious.

"Orihime" she answered before letting her eyes slip again.

"Orihime" he repeated softly. "Suits you"

He looked down at her again, wondering what is was about this woman that had intrigued him so much.


	2. Schiffar Mansion

Orihime awoke to a blinding light, it scorched her eyes, she squeezed them shut again but still felt the sting against her closed lids. Rolling over, she opened her eyes again, adjusting to the light slowly and as she took in her surroundings she gasped.

_This can't be hell, it's too well decorated._

She played with her hair, confused about the situation and then a door opened and an a woman walked in the room. Her grace, elegancy and beauty were impeccable.

The mysterious woman was holding a polished silver tray that she placed upon another tray that was sitting on the end of the bed, the woman stopped just in front of Orihime. The woman handed her a knife, fork and spoon that Orihime felt were too expensive for herself to be holding. The woman left the room quickly and before Orihime could even think to ask any questions, the smell hit her. It was the delectable smell of...food.

Orihime lifted the lid and practically drooled at the sight presented in front of her. Fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, buttered toast, a stack of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, freshly squeezed orange juice and warm chicken soup. Orihime wolfed down the meal, if she was being completely honest, she would say that it was gone in five seconds flat. She hadn't had a meal like this in her entire life. She had never experienced this...feeling of fullness and satisfaction.

Questions bombarded her mind and she realised that she would have to leave the room before she got any proper answers. Moving the tray, Orihime got up, feeling the soft material of the night gown she had on. She reached for the white coat that was hanging up and left the room, her feet sinking into the soft carpet with every step she took.

She walked down a hallway: the place was white, gold and black - no sign of any other colour. It was beautiful but boring all at the same time. She was enraptured by the architecture until she passed a size lay mirror. She stopped abruptly and stared at the woman. Orange, thick hair framing a pale and delicate face with huge grey eyes that widened at the sight of herself. Orihime felt disgusting: she probably looked like a crazy woman. To make herself slightly more presentable she pushed back some hair from her face.

Orihime ran down the hallway until she reached a golden banister that connected to a white marvel staircase. Orhime descended down them, looking around curiously - she could smell food, so all she could do was let her nose lead her to the kitchen. Before she walked though the door she heard voices.

"So what, you found her and suddenly became compassionate over night?" The voice sounded shocked, and feminine.

"I don't know Nelliel, all I know is that-" a frustrated masculine voice replied. "Look, was it such a bad thing topi bring her here?"

"I never said that!" The girl - Nelliel exclaimed. "But what is she's a drug dealer?"

"I already thought of that, the woman has nothing on her person, though if she was a drug dealer she would have enough money to buy an apartment, the word you are lookingn for Nelliel is _user_, I knew I should've gotten you that dictionary" the man sighed, he was cocky though.

"Whatever, stop being so cocky and think, this is serious, she could be unstable!"

Orihime had had enough of this and decided it was time to make her presence known. The two occupants in the room were surprised by her arrival and Orihime suddenly felt pressure, all she could manage was a small wave.

"Oh look, you're up: I thought you would sleep forever" the girl said with an indignant wave back - Orihime placed her hand to her chest, shocked and slightly hurt by the statement. She quickly dropped her hand, reverting back to her old state, her face went completely blank.

Orihime's response was monotone for the most part. "I suppose I could have, the bed was very satisfying. I haven't slept that well in...well...ever actually" her facade faulted at the end. The girl instantly turned sympathetic. Orihime thought that she was one of the most beautiful women on earth, she was like a model. She had long sea foam green hair that reached the small of her back, bright eyes and a envious build. She was dressed in a casual floral dress and her slender feet were bare.

The boy in the kitchen was...the angel she saw. He had the same ink black hair and emerald green eyes that in the light, seemed to be made of the jewels themselves, paper white skin and a slender but muscular build, he wore a business suit.

The girl, Nelliel started mumbling. "Sorry, I -" Orihime instantly interrupted her. "If you wish to know something about me, you are most welcome to ask" Orihime had decided to trust this woman, she has yet to decide if it was a good or bad decision. Though, life on the streets had made her tough. "I am not a drug dealer or user and I am certainly _not_ unstable. Clear?"

"Crystal" the boy said. "Do you like the nightgown I dressed you in, I had to try a few and also pick you up some clean underwear before stripping you of course" the boy continued, now slightly seductive.

Orihime grew embarrassed and defensive very quickly, she still had her qualms about being naked in front of others. "I...wait, you saw me naked?!" She was horrified by the prospect.

"Ignore him, _I_ dressed you, and trust me, you have nothing that I haven't seen before" she said with slight humor. Orihime smiled lightly. The girl held out her hand "I'm Nelliel to Odelschwanck, you can call me Nel for short". Orihime started at the hand - was she supposed to shake it? She stuck her hand out anyway and shook Nel's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm uh," she cleared her throat. "I'm Orhime Inoue"

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffar" he held out his hand and Orhime shook it too. "I'm also late, so Nelliel will look after you" without any more acknowledgment he left the room, leaving to two girls alone.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said okay? It's just: well, what would you think if you were in my position?" Orihime sympathised with her. "It's okay, I guess I wouldn't know" Orihime paused "so, what's going on and why am I here" Orihime assumed that Nelliel was nice enough at this point.

"I don't know Ulqiorra won't say anything'' Nelliel gave a sigh. "Look all I know is that the sooner we get you out of here the better"

Orihime suddenly got offended by her comment. There was nothing wrong with her, why was everyone always trying to get them out of their way?

"Thanks, but really, don't worry about me. I'll just go back to the street, my _home_" Orihime left the room and started to head up the stairs - her eyes filling with pools of salty water. She stopped when she got back to the room she came from, she shit the door with a bang and finally took in the scents of the room. The food that was brought to her this morning, enough for five people unless you had the money.

The robe she wore was silk and decorated with flowers, she took it off, the label read 'Made in Japan'. Some clothes had been laid out for her, along with some underwear, she picked them all up, even the ones in the wardrobe. They were all labelled. She grew them to the floor angrily.

Gucci, Victoria's Secret, Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, Prada. All of these names, so familiar, yet Orihime had never seen their produce up close, had never touched them, they seemed far too expensive - why fork out thousands of dollars instead of mere dollars and cents? Orihime sat on the floor fingering the material when the door opened and Nel walked in.

"It's kind of daunting, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime didn't look at the green haired girl, but kept her eyes forward.

"This...life. I never expected to live it, neither did you" she kneeled Orihime, grabbing the garment she held in her hands. "Gucci, spring collection 2009" she said of the dress she was holding. Thin material coloured with blue, white and black.

"I don't live this life though, I never will" Orihime said dejectedly, picking up a discarded black stiletto.

"No you don't live it, and you may never live a life like this, but, you will never live the way you did either" Nelliel said this with complete clarity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will never be going back to the streets Orihime, no matter what. Ulquiorra wouldn't bring you in and then take you back, that isn't him, sure he is arrogant and cocky, but he isn't that cruel, he can have his shining moments, as we all do. Trust me when I tell you, you will never sleep on the sidewalk, for the rest of your days"

Tears made Orihime's eyes slightly blurry. She blinked them away, feeling them falling down her cheeks and on to the clothes in front off her.

"Now, why don't we fold these clothes up and then go get some ice-cream, my treat" Orihime smiled at the other girl.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the mess, I was just, overwhelmed"

"Don't worry, I get like that sometimes"

For the first time in forever, Orihime felt hope bloom in her chest as she gathered the clothes with Nel. When Ulquiorra returned home later, he found Orihime sitting in one the white armchairs in the living room, flicking through the channels. She looked up at his approach, her eyes bright.

"Hello" he said, coming into the room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Hi" Orihime whispered.

She sat there, with her knees up and playing with her toes. Ulquiorra realised why, someone - Nel - had painted her toenails.

"Can I ask you something?" Orihime spoke up, staring at Ukquiorra.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I brought you here, right?" She nodded. "I don't know, I saw you there and I had to do something, at first I thought you were dead then I got a closer look and I saw how young you were and I thought that no one deserved that, so I took you in, and had Nel clean out her closet and fill yours," he paused, an almost undetectable grin on his pale face, "she see,d to have lost some hostility towards you,"

Orihime shrugged lightly "we exchanged words". It was evident that they she done more than that, Nel and Orihime had spent the entire afternoon together, talking about her life on the streets and Nel's rise to the top. Orihime still had no idea how she made it there, or in what industry, but she figured she would understand in due time.

"So she hasn't told you about her fashion empire, I presume?"

_Bingo_.

"Well she did talk about some 'rise to the top', but she didn't elaborate too much," she saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly and all she could think was.

_Oh yes pretty boy, I know big words_

"I'm sure she'll tell you about it soon enough, but for now, it's dinner time and I'm starving, how about you?"

"I could use I something to eat" Orihime had eaten practically nonstop today, but why take her chances - after all this could all end tomorrow.


End file.
